Pudi Ninja
Pudi Ninja to kanał założony 24 maja 2017 roku, na YouTube. Jego autorem jest 15 letni chłopak o imieniu Dawid. Subskrybcje Pierwsze 200 subskrybcji kanał Pudi Ninja osiągnął już po 3 miesiącach od rozpoczęcia nagrywania. Zdobycie 500 subskrybentów na kanale, zajęło Dawidowi aż 9 miesięcy! Wreszcie pierwszy tysiąc udało mu się zdobyć po 11 miesiącach wrzucania filmów. Na rok swojego kanału tych subskrybcji było już 2000. Jeszcze nie tak dawno, bo w listopadzie 2018 roku, Pudi przekroczył ogromny próg na LEGOTube, czyli 10 000! Warto zaznaczyć, że próg ten przekroczyło póki co na LEGOTube tylko 6 osób! 20 000 subskrybentów zostało zdobyte pod koniec lutego, a już na początku wakacji (lipiec 2019) kanał Pudiego przekroczył próg 30 000. Na aktualny moment (14.08.2019) na jego kanale jest 32 385 subów. Następujące liczby subskrybcji wraz z datami zdobycia: * 500 subskrybcji - 30.01.2018 godz. 10:51 * 1000 subskrybcji - 03.04.2018 godz. 9:49 * 2000 subskrybcji - 30.05.2018 godz. 11:31 * 3000 subskrybcji - 12.08.2018 godz. 9:41 * 4000 subskrybcji - 31.08.2018 godz. 14:57 * 5000 subskrybcji - 08.09.2018 godz. 19:29 * 10 000 subskrybcji - 14.11.2018 godz. 22:42 * 20 000 subskrybcji - 23.02.2019 godz. 15:33 Historia Początki Początki kanału Pudi Ninja wcale nie były łatwe. Pudi wrzucał filmy średnio co 3/4 tygodnie, ze względu na to, że nie za bardzo wierzył w to, że jego kanał może osiągnąć sukces. Uznawał to za totalną zabawę, a filmy tworzył głównie dla siebie. Po trzech miesiącach, kiedy udało mu się zdobyć 200 subskrybcji, w jego oczach pojawiła się nadzieja. Nadzieja na sukces. Zaczął wtedy traktować kanał poważnie i rozpoczął regularnie dodawać filmiki, dla stałych widzów, oraz po to, aby poszerzyć swoją publikę. Aby zdobyć pół tysiąca, musiał ciężko pracować przez 9 miesięcy. Wtedy też pokazał swoją twarz, pod naciskiem próśb ze strony widzów. Do pierwszego tysiąca udało dotrzeć mu się bardzo szybko, bo już 2 miesiące (kwiecień 2018) po pokazaniu swojej twarzy, Pudi świętował tysiąc subskrybentów. Jako specjał na tę okazję przygotował on piosenkę pod tytułem "Lloydzik taki, słodki chłopiec to", która nadal znajduje się na kanale. Szybki rozwój Od momentu przekroczenia progu 1000 subskrybcji, Pudi zaczął co raz szybciej się rozwijać. Bardzo szybko nauczył się lepszego montażu, oraz zakupił lepszy mikrofon (do tej pory głos nagrywał mikrofonem ze słuchawek). W trakcie wakacji rozpoczął spory maraton, który bardzo zwiększył u niego przyrost subskrybcji. Na koniec wakacji 2018 na jego kanale widniała już liczba 5 tysięcy subskrybentów. Ogromne przyrosty O tych przyrostach na jego kanale mówił cały LEGOTube. Pojawiały się nawet podejrzenia o to, czy Pudi kupuje subskrybcje! Nieprawdopodobne, czyż nie? Od końca sierpnia, aż po koniec listopada jego kanał powiększył się o kolejne 5 tysięcy i mógł on pochwalić się już liczbą 10 tysięcy subskrybentów. Jako specjał z tej okazji, Pudi przygotował dla swoich widzów film fabularny, animację pt. "Pudi-Rożek". Wraz z końcem listopada i początkiem grudnia na jego kanale mogliśmy zobaczyć początki współpracy z firmą Ameet, która zajmuje się produkowaniem książek LEGO. Finansowe sprawy W grudniu Dawid włączył na swoim kanale zarabianie. Dzięki temu może zarabiać na swoich filmach. Już na początku roku 2019, mogliśmy zauważyć efekty, które zostały wywołane poprzez zarobione pieniądze - nowy mikrofon, nowe statywy, softboxy. To wszystko zostało zakupione już po pierwszej wypłacie od YouTube - jak poinformował nas sam Pudi. Dodatkowo w styczniu współpracę z Pudim podjęło wydawnictwo Blue Ocean, zajmujące się tworzeniem magazynów LEGO Ninjago, Friends, Batman, Jurrasic World i City. Do lutego bieżącego roku udało mu się zebrać na kanale ponad 20 000 subskrybcji, z tej okazji zorganizował na swoim kanale największy do tej pory konkurs, w którym do wygrania były 2 zestawy LEGO - LEGO Ninjago: Zwiastun Burzy, oraz LEGO Przygoda 2: Trójkołowiec Emmeta, oraz cała masa książek i magazynów LEGO. Wyścig o pierwsze miejsce na LEGOTube Kiedy kanał Pudiego przekroczył próg 20 000 subskrybcji jego widownia aktywnie porównywała jego liczbę z liczbą Goldiego. Rozpoczął się wyścig: "Czy Pudi przegoni Goldiego?" - dokonało się to w czerwcu 2019 roku. Pudi mając 30 tysięcy subskrybentów wyprzedził złotego, LEGOTubowego Ninja. Na aktualną chwilę jest on drugim największym, Polskim LEGOTuberem. Przed nim jest tylko Maciek i Klocki, posiadający aktualnie 10 tysięcy subskrybcji więcej niż Pudi Ninja. Filmy Filmy na kanale Pudi Ninja od samego początku pojawiały się w bardzo różne dni, o bardzo różnych godzinach. Pudi nigdy nie ustalał konkretnego terminu wrzucania nowych odcinków na kanał. Zmieniło się to w wakacje, kiedy to filmy rozpoczął wrzucać równo co dwa dni, zawsze o godzinie 12:30. Dodatkowo w te same dni co odcinki, pojawiają się także posty na jego Facebook'u, oraz zdjęcia na jego Instagramie. Jak poinformował sam Pudi, już od drugiego tygodnia października na kanał wkroczy nowy rozkład filmów, tym razem bardziej sprecyzowany. Filmy w następujące dni i godziny: * Wtorek - Seria "LEGO Jak zbudować...?" o godzinie 16:00 (np. LEGO Jak zbudować łózko?) * Czwartek - Seria "LEGO Discovery" o godzinie 14:00 (np. Ile zarabia firma LEGO?) * Niedziela - Filmy humorystyczne, o godzinie 10:00 (np. Typowy dzień fana LEGO) Logo kanału Logo kanału Pudi Ninja było zmieniane i robione na nowo naprawdę sporo razy. Tutaj można zobaczyć jego wszystkie wersje, aż od samego początku. Pierwsze: Drugie: Trzecie: Czwarte: Piąte: Szóste: Siódme (aktualne): Wszystkie loga udało mi się zdobyć dzięki uprzejmości Pudiego Ninja, specjalne podziękowania właśnie dla niego. Nazwa Pytanie "jak powstała nazwa" pojawiają się często, a my znamy odpowiedź! I właśnie dlatego warto śledzić naszą wiki. Dawid zakładając swój kanał zapytał młodszej siostry jak mógłby go nazwać. Ona powiedziała mu imię swojego ulubionego pluszaka. Jak powiedział kiedyś Dawid, było to "Pudi", albo "Puti" - nie pamięta już dokładnie. W każdym razie w okienku wpisywania nazwy na YouTube, Dawid wpisał "Pudi". Z racji, że chciał nagrywać tylko i wyłącznie LEGO Ninjago, do swojej nazwy dodał słowo Ninja. Na szczęście Dawid się przełamał i nagrywa teraz materiały dotyczące ogólnie klocków LEGO. Ciekawostki Z Pudim zostało przeprowadzone wiele wywiadów, na dodatek sam zrobił mnóstwo odcinków z serii Pytania i Odpowiedzi, dlatego też możemy wysnuć z jego filmów, oraz odpowiedzi kilka fajnych ciekawostek. #Pudi współpracuje z wydawnictwem Blue Ocean, które produkuje magazyny LEGO. Dostaje je za darmo do recenzji. #Pudi współpracuje z wydawnictwem Ameet, które produkuje książki LEGO. Dostaje je za darmo do recenzji. #Kiedyś strona promoklocki wysłała do Pudiego zestawy, aby ten zorganizował dla widzów konkurs, oraz przedstawił stronę promoklocki na filmie. #Pudi ma na imię Dawid. #Urodziny Pudiego są 30 lipca. #Pudi w 2019 roku skończył 15 lat. #Jest porannym ptaszkiem, wstaje o 5/6 rano! Napiszcie jakiś komentarz z pytaniem późno w nocy, a przekonacie się, że odpowiedź otrzymacie w okolicach wczesnego ranka. #Ulubiony kolor Pudiego to pomarańczowy. #Pudi ma brązowe oczy. #Ulubiony Ninja z serialu LEGO Ninjago to Cole. Masz jeszcze jakieś ciekawostki na temat Pudiego Ninja? Śmiało! Kliknij "edytuj" i dodaj je do listy.